


Estate Agent

by LoubLouve



Series: The House [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - estate agent, Co-workers, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoubLouve/pseuds/LoubLouve
Summary: Jisung really needed to stop making himself looking like a fool.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: The House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931536
Kudos: 31





	Estate Agent

“ **Ji shuts your mouth please,”** Seungmin gritted through his teeth.  
  
Jisung eventually realised that he was staying here, gaping at Hyunjin, and turned his head while closing his mouth, staring at the wall. Seungmin rolled his eyes, annoyed by Jisung’s behaviour. Then, he nudged him with his elbow.  
  
 **“You don’t have any call to do? Or any appointment?** ” he asked after, trying desperately to make his friend do something else than just drooling while staring at Hyunjin.  
  
Jisung scrunched his nose, before scratching his head. **“Nop,”** he finally answered, popping the p. **“Hyunjin tends to… Take my clients,”** he explained, sheepish.  
  
Seungmin blinked once, twice, and then asked blankly: **“And you let him?”**  
  
Jisung just offered him a small smile, and Seungmin pinched his glabella while exhaling loudly. **“Do you ever think?”** He asked, Jisung objecting strongly at that, but Seungmin continued, **“You’re an estate agent, your job is to sell houses, not staying here like a plant!”**  
  
Jisung winced at the tone of his voice, before throwing a glance at Hyunjin and panicking. He made a sign to his friend to talk a bit more quietly, because Hyunjin was looking at them curiously.  
  
 **“I know, I know!” J** isung objected before wincing again when he realised that he didn’t have anything to defend himself, except… **“But what can I do, when client** **s** **walk inside** **and see Hyunjin, they just… Go talk to him, not** **to** **me.”**  
  
Seungmin stared blankly at him, clearly not convinced.  
  
 **“I think that you’r** **e** **dumb, and in love,”** Seungmin announced finally, before pushing on Jisung’s desk and rolling away from his dumb, lovestruck friend.  
  
Jisung decided to glance at Hyunjin again, only to discover that he was walking toward him. Jisung called desperately Seungmin name in a panicked murmur, which Seungmin ignored simply. Jisung inhaled nervously, before flashing a shaking smile at Hyunjin, which smile was as luminous as the beautiful summer sun of Seoul.  
  
 **“Hi, Jisung. Did you fight?"** Hyunjin asked, furrowing his brows in worry.  
  
Seungmin made some non-committal noise, and Jisung swallowed.  
  
 **“No, not all, don’t worry Jin-ie, Min-ie is just… Preoccupied,”** Seungmin snorted, Hyunjin’s eyebrows rose, and Jisung offered him a large and innocent smile. Eventually, Hyunjin shook his head, deciding not to try to understand them.  
  
 **“I had meaning to ask… Why the hell did you send me that woman, exactly?”** Seungmin turned his head to look at them, and Jisung hid his blushing face behind his hands. **“She said that you recommended me to her. But… You were working together** **before** **, weren’t you?”**  
  
 **“Yeah… But...”** Jisung started thinking quickly, **“I had to many things to do,”** Seungmin snorted again when he heard that, and Jisung called all his willpower to not flip him the bird. He was also quite worried, because Hyunjin definitely didn't seem convinced.  
  
 **“Jisung. You have nothing to do. All day long.”  
“You stalk me?”** Jisung asked, fluttering his lids and ignoring the gagging sound from Seungmin.  
  
 **“Actually, yes,”** Hyunjin answered honestly, and Jisung felt his stomach dropping. **“I was trying to understand why suddenly I had all this clients. And then I discover that someone didn’t have any anymore,”** the tall blond retorted, leaning toward Jisung who was trying to be one with his desk chair.  
  
 **“What a coincidence,”** Jisung mutter simply.  
  
 **“Jisung. What the hell are you doing?”**  
  
Jisung opened his mouth, without finding what to say. He tried to look at Seungmin, which was still ignoring him, before straightening his back and bouncing his leg nervously.  
  
 **“I just wanted to help you...”  
“You will mostly get yourself fired.”  
**  
Jisung pinched his lips. Hyunjin leaned a bit more, locking his eyes with the other.  
  
 **“You know, if you wanted to get me to talk to you, you could have just… Asked me, instead of looking at me like some dumb fool,”** Hyunjin eventually announced with a wink.  
  
And just like that, he straightened himself, turned his heels and walked back to his desk, platinum blond hair flying around. Jisung gaped a bit more, before turning toward Seungmin. **“Did you saw?”** He asked excitedly.  
  
Seungmin just rolled his eyes.

  
  
──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  
**“So… You don’t have a lot** **of** **clients, nowadays?”** Seungmin asked one morning.  
  
 **“Yes...”** Jisung answered carefully, eyeing his friend distrustfully.  
  
Seungmin clasped his hands. **“Great! I have this old** **h** **ag who has an appointment. She has a place to let to someone or something. But I really don’t want to deal with her. And since you’re free…”** He explained with a smile obnoxiously wide.  
  
Jisung didn’t know what to say, but Seungmin didn’t expect him to say anything. He just rolled away, sending a mail, presumably to the old hag. Jisung stared at him a bit longer, before rising his shoulders. Whatever, he would just hope that she wouldn't be as horrible as Seungmin was suggesting.  
  
She was as horrible as he was suggesting. First of all, she didn’t wear her mask correctly, and by the time she was sitting in front of him, he was ready to throw at her his Ice Americano. He decided to finish it before doing something that he would regret.  
  
She started talking, and Jisung understood quickly that he would never have the opportunity to say anything. She was talking, talking, apparently she had bought some council flat, which she had furnished and that she want to let to a student or that kind of person.  
  
But a serious one! Not those who party, smoke and all. Jisung pinched his lips, remembering well how was his college life and how his landlady of this time was asking the same thing as the old hag. That definitely didn't mean that they were well-behaved.

Still, he nodded and confirmed that they will find someone good for her small furnished apartment. He hurried her to fill the different papers and took the ones she brought with her, while trying to ignore her comments on the students nowadays.  
  
When she eventually left the place, he was ready to throw himself out of the window of the office. Which was on the ground floor but whatever. Seungmin was cackling next to him, happy to have escaped the appointment, and Jisung was ready to throws hands with him.  
  
Then Hwang Hyunjin push the front door, surely coming back from a visit, and smiled. All the dark clouds in Jisung’s mind just vanished when he saw the beautiful grin which lightened Hyunjin's face.  
  
 **“Guess who just sold the big house?”** He asked, sitting on Jisung’s desk, who was just gaping at him like usual.  
  
 **“The** **Lim** **’s one?”** Seungmin asked back. Hyunjin nodded happily, and Seungmin clapped briefly. **“You’re going to win the jackpot,”** he added then, without malice. Nobody had believed that they would sell it one day, so he was just happy to have it out their hands.  
  
 **“I know, this is why I wanted to asked,”** Hyunjin began, looking at the two of them. **“Do you want to go out this evening? We could go and eat at the barbecue restaurant next door?”**  
  
Seungmin threw a glance at Jisung, who was becoming redder and redder. He eventually shook his head.  
  
 **“I have a meeting. With Felix. And Changbin. I don’t want to cancel a third-wheeling diner just to go to another,”** he answered petulantly.  
  
 **“What?”** Both Jisung and Hyunjin were looking at him without understanding. Seungmin made some useless hand gesture before answering the phone, even if the latter was not ringing.  
  
Hyunjin rose his shoulders, then turned himself toward Jisung. **“Do you want?”** Jisung closed his gaping mouth, before nodding furiously, not trusting his voice. Hyunjin smiled a bit more and reached the pencil on the desk, before writing an hour on some post-it. **“This time is okay? I still have to make the contract for the** **Lim** **’s tenant.”**  
  
 **“Yeah…** **G** **reat, really great!”** Jisung finally answered with a bright smiled.  
  
 **“Great!”** Hyunjin repeated, before standing up and making a beeline to his desk.

  
  
──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
Jisung should have known that he would be an awkward bun. Hyunjin was looking as ethereal as usual, even in his uniform. He just took his blazer off, hanging it on his arm. He was looking ethereal, and Jisung was a tired potato, his shirt crumpled, and his blazer wet because of Kim fucking Seungmin.  
  
Because of course his friend would do everything he can to annoy him. Even ruining his date. But was it a date? At least, they were eating alone at night-time. For Jisung, it was a date.  
  
They entered the restaurant side by side, a waiter guiding them to their table that Hyunjin booked just for them. It was definitely a date.  
  
They sat down and started browsing the menu without talking, Jisung however couldn’t stop glancing at the beautiful young man in front of him. Maybe Hyunjin was aware of that, because he wont stop smiling slightly.

When the waiter came back, they ordered, and soon after, they started talking, although shyly. Hyunjin explained a bit how the visit of the Lim’s house went, and Jisung told some funny story about a misunderstanding about quarter-day.  
  
Hyunjin laughed. _Laughed_. Jisung never felt so happy, even when he made his biggest sale.  
  
They talked about themselves, also. Hyunjin told Jisung about the small house he owned, where he lived with his tiny dog. Jisung explained as for him his messy housing arrangement, with two flatmates who tends to have some unhealthy sleeping hours.  
  
It made Hyunjin laugh again, so hard that Jisung made one anecdote after the other just to see Hyunjin laugh a bit more. When the meat finally arrived, Hyunjin started grilling it like the gentleman he was, and Jisung couldn’t stop looking at him, especially his forearms.  
  
He had rolled his sleeves up because of the heat of the grill.  
  
Hyunjin caught him staring, definitely. Because he winked at him, before taking a slice of grilled meat with his chopsticks and putting it in front of Jisung’s gaping mouth. When he took it between his teeth, meeting Hyunjin’s eyes, he felt his cheeks blushed, and definitely not because of the heat.  
  
It was definitely a date. For both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell I am doing as always :')


End file.
